justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-27321215-20190929142323/@comment-27321215-20190929151509
YEAH: The Time (Dirty Bit): ''Great routine, great dancers, great background. All-around great song. Embodies what a Just Dance routine be made. ''I AM THE BEST: ''I don't like KPOP, but we stan. Sksksksksk AND I OOP ''My New Swag: ''I liked New World, and this is a BOP. Don't forget it when the game comes out. ''Ma Itu: ''It's like an african My New Swag. ''Rain Over Me: ''Honestly it's the worst out of the YEAH!s I picked but it's good enough. '''Perfect:' Con Altura: ''The best of the Perfects, an iconic routine in its own right. ''Policeman: ''Pretty good. ''KILL THIS LOVE: ''skskksksksk AND I OOP (But worse; the song itself is better the IATB tho) ''Bangarang: ''Too overhyped, it's just fine. ''Su Depois Do Carnaval: ''I love latin music, and I love butt shaking latin music. This song is a bop,and the routine serves. '''Super:' 365: ''Again, an overhyped routine. I hope we get Last Friday Night, or an alt. The dance is kinda boring, but the visuals are good. ''Fit But You Know It: ''The aesthetics are good, but this song wasnt made for dancing. They made it work tho. ''Old Town Road (Remix): ''Overhyped cause of the camera, but its nothing to write home about. ''Bassa Sababa: ''I like the song, and the outift & bg are very colorful. ''Bad Boy: ''Fine, I guess? Seems fun. *shrugs* ''Stop Movin: ''It's NOT Handsclap 2.0, but I like what they did with it. ''Tel Aviv: ''I like it, it's fine. I forgot about it though, but it's okay. (Sidenote: We need a gay duet in JD, 10th Aniversary after all!) ''Sushi: ''If they wanted a Spinnin Records track, they shouldve used Post Malone. ''Keep In Touch: ''"Fortnite" *throws up in clown* Just Kidding, it's fine. Bland and inoffensive, no Christian Mums were offeneded here. '''Good: ' God Is A Woman: ''Ma Itu, gives off more goddess vibes. Skibidi: Relevancy? I don't know her. ''Taki Taki: ''Indiana Jones & The Temple Of Unnesacarilly Childish Routines ''Vovodorot: ''Babushka would be proud. ''Just An Illusion: ''Just Dance 2020 loves thievery *wow* ''I Like It: ''*vietnam flashbacks intensify* '''OK: ' Con Calma: ''I thought Just Dance loved Katy? ''High Hopes: ''High Hopes for an alt *amirite, ladies?* '''X:' Baby Shark: Baby shark, do do do do do do Baby shark, do do do do do do Baby shark, do do do do do do Baby shark Daddy shark, do do do sksksksk do do do do Daddy shark, do do do do do do Daddy shark, do do do do do do Daddy shark Momma shark, do do do do do do Momma shark, do do do do do do Momma shark, do do do do do do Momma shark Grandpa save the turtles shark, ma ma ma ma ma ma Grandpa shark, ma ma ma ma ma ma Grandpa shark, ma ma ma ma ma ma Grandpa shark Grandma shark, ma ma ma ma ma ma Grandma shark, ma ma ma ma ma ma Grand and I Oop ma shark, ma ma ma ma ma ma Grandma shark